


Nightime, the re write

by gingerwoodstreet



Series: Brucenat Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwoodstreet/pseuds/gingerwoodstreet
Summary: Natasha deals with the aftermath of the battle of Wakanda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re write of nightime but with more Natasha centric depression. Also I am doing this on my phone so please excuse mistakes. Chapters will be short because this first one took thirty minutes. Enjoy :)

"Oh God" Steve groaned. Natasha looked like she might throw up and had just broken a couple of ribs, to be fair, she probably had just broken a couple of ribs.  
Thor looked shocked and perplexed but mostly numb. Bruce couldn't feel anything, he somehow pressed the eject button on the Hulkbuster armour and ended up sliding to the ground in a disheveled heap.  
As he began to sit up Natasha limped over slowly and eased her self into a sitting position next to him and half leaned on his shoulder.  
None of them knew what to do next.  
Suddenly they heard a muffled cry amidst a rustling in the bushes. A raccoon like thing running on two legs and wearing a vest and fatigues sprinted into the clearing and everybody instantly tensed up.  
Thor put everyone back to half ease with a limpid "He is with us, his name is Rabbit". And for once Rocket was to sad to answer.


	2. Nightime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat no.......

Tell me what u think in comments I love constructive criticism. Also forgot to add the fact that if u recognize I don't own it but it's Marvel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeahhh


End file.
